starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistema Yavin/Leyendas
#*Yavin 8 #*Yavin 9 #*Yavin 10 #*Yavin 11 #*Yavin 12 #*Yavin 13 #*Yavin 14 #*Yavin 15 #*Yavin 16 #*Yavin 17 #*Yavin 18 #*Yavin 19 #*Yavin 20 #*Yavin 21 #*Yavin 22 #*Yavin 23 #*Yavin 24 #*Yavin 25 #*Yavin 26 |estaciones = *Estación de Pesca Damarind *Estación Buscadora de GemasYoung Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force *Estación Imperial de Reciclaje *Lode Star Utopia *Nova 3 *Estación Yavin 4 *Estación YavinStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |asteroides = Base asteroide no identificada |comets= |cometas = |nebulosas = Sombra de la Alianza |otrosobjetos = |rutas = |cuadrantes = *Llamarada Carmesí *Nebulon 7 * Corredor del contrabandista |hides = |especies = *Gerbs *Melodies *Sliths *Especie de Tarron Neb (extinta) |otrasespecies = *Critokianos *Sith (Massassi) *Humanos |idioma = *Idioma Critokiano *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Gerbese *Massassi (anteriormente) *Melodese *Slithese |población = |importaciones = |exportaciones = |afiliación = *Imperio Infinito *Imperio GalácticoStar Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide *Imperio Yuuzhan VongStar by Star *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} El Sistema Yavin era un sistema estelar de tres planetas ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior que contenía al gigante gaseoso Yavin Prime y sus veintiséis lunas; solo tres de ellas eran habitables: Yavin 4, Yavin 8 y Yavin 13. Descubierto por los exploradores de la República Galáctica durante la Era Expansionista, este sistema estelar inhóspito pasó a la historia miles de años después durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, cuando fue el lugar de la famosa Batalla de Yavin. En las décadas posteriores al final de la Guerra Civil y al colapso del Imperio Galáctico, el sistema Yavin pasó de mano en mano, fue conquistado por los remanentes de los Señores de la guerra Imperiales, fu recapturado por la Nueva República y fue colonizado por los invasores extra-galácticos conocidos como los yuuzhan vong. A pesar de su reputación de ser un ambiente inhóspito, el Sistema Yavin era el hogar de al menos cuatro especies sapiens nativas, las Melodies, los Gerbs, los Sliths, y una raza de humanoides que fue aniquilada por el Imperio Galáctico. Además, Yavin 4 se convirtió en un hogar adoptivo para muchas otras especies, incluidas las Critokianas, los Sith Massassi y algunos Humanos. Descripción left|thumb|250px|Yavin Prime con sus muchas lunas El sistema Yavin era parte del Alcance Gordian, un sector de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Se componía de una estrella naranja con tres planetas en órbita. El más cercano a la estrella, Fiddanl, era un planeta yermo cubierto con mares de mercurio y masas de tierra inestables. La segunda órbita la ocupaba Stroiketcy, un cometa capturado y el último planeta del sistema era Yavin Prime, un gigante gaseoso rojo. Si bien ninguno de los planetas era habitable, las tres lunas más grandes de las veintiséis de Yavin Prime tenían condiciones favorables para la vida. Yavin 4 albergaba una gran variedad de flora y fauna en sus junglas tropicales, Yavin 8 estaba cubierto de tundra y montañas, mientras que el terreno de Yavin 13 consistía en llanuras rocosas y desiertos. A lo largo de la historia, varias estaciones espaciales se establecieron dentro de los límites del sistema, muchas de ellas en órbita al gigante gaseoso. Aunque no formaba parte del sistema, una densa nebulosa púrpura se encontraba en la vecindad del Sistema Yavin. Esta nube interestelar se bautizó como la “Sombra de la Alianza” durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, un gran conflicto entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza para Restaurar la República. A pesar de que en general sus condiciones eran poco favorables para la vida, el sistema Yavin albergaba al menos cuatro especiees nativas inteligentes. Los lagomofos Gerbs y las serpientes Slith provenían de Yavin 13, mientras que la octava luna albergaba a los humanoides acuáticos conocidos como los Melodies, y a otra especie bípeda. Esta última se extinguió con el alzamiento del Emperador Galáctico Palpatine, quien se disgustó por los nativos de Yavin 8 y ordenó su eliminación. Historia Historia antigua Los primeros colonos conocidos en el sistema Yavin pertenecían al Imperio Infinito Rakata alrededor del 30.000 ABY. Sin embargo, una plaga mortal se extendió entre los Rakata en el 25.200 ABY, y su Imperio se fracturo. El sistema luego cayó en el olvido y solo fue redescubierto durante la Era Expansionista, que comenzó después del establecimiento de la República Galáctica en el 25.053 ABY. Como era costumbre en ese momento, el nombre Yavin se le dio a la estrella y al principal planeta del sistema. El primer informe de exploración consideró que el sistema no era apto para la colonización Humana y probablemente carecía de cualquier forma de vida, y mucho menos de vida inteligente. Al entrar en el sistema, los primeros exploradores notaron un sol anaranjado que se acercaba al término de su ciclo de mediana edad. Los exploradores pensaron que no necesitaban buscar más, así que abandonaron el sistema luego de haber realizado un breve examen superficial de los planetas y sus lunas. Debido a su supuesta inhospitalidad, el Sistema Yavin permaneció como una breve nota en los registros planetarios de la República durante siglos, pero Yavin 4 se convirtió en una fortaleza Sith alrededor del 5.000 ABY, cuando el Lord Sith Naga Sadow entró en un exilio autoimpuesto después de su derrota en la segunda batalla de Korriban. Cuartel general de la Alianza Rebelde left|thumb|250px|La Estrella de la Muerte acercándose a Yavin Prime. Sin embargo, el sistema permaneció desconocido e inexplorado durante mucho tiempo hasta milenios más tarde, cuando la Alianza Rebelde estableció una base importante en la cuarta luna de Yavin Prime. Incluso en el apogeo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el sistema no aparecía en muchos mapas astrográficos, debido a su lejanía de los Mundos del Núcleo y de las hiperrutas. Con el establecimiento de la base de la Alianza en Yavin 4, el sistema estelar se convirtió en el lugar de la Batalla de Yavin, durante la cual, varios pilotos Rebeldes destruyeron la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Tras la destrucción de la superarma, el Imperio lanzó varios pequeños asaltos a la base Rebelde de Yavin 4, lo que llevó a la Alianza a evacuar la luna para evitar los ataques. El Imperio restringió oficialmente el espacio de Yavin 4 solo para el tráfico Imperial, manteniendo una fuerte presencia militar en el sistema durante el resto de la guerra. Un sistema que cambia de manos Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en el 4 DBY, el Imperio Galáctico se separó en varias facciones rivales. Al mismo tiempo, la Alianza Rebelde se reorganizó en la Nueva República, un gobierno democrático cuya función era reemplazar al Imperio. Entre el 4 y el 8 DBY, el Sistema Yavin permaneció bajo el control de Zsinj, el ex Gran Moff del Macrosector Quelii y líder de su propia facción. Después de la muerte de Zsinj, su antiguo rival y compañero Imperial Treuten Teradoc intentó adquirir los mundos que le permanecieron al Gran Moff. Sin embargo, Teradoc pronto se encontró atrapado en una guerra contra Gial Ackbar de la Nueva República, y Teren Rogriss, otro Imperial que quería conquistar el territorio de Zsinj. Teradoc fue forzado a retirarse al Núcleo Profundo. El sistema Yavin cayó bajo el gobierno de Thrawn, uno de los doce Grandes Almirantes originales del Imperio, y ahora era parte de la Confederación de Thrawn. Un año más tarde, con la muerte de Thrawn, la confederación colapsó, y el sistema finalmente fue recuperado por la Nueva República. Entre el 26 y el 27 DBY, el sistema Yavin fue atacado por los extra galácticos yuuzhan vong, una raza de no-humanos que odiaban la tecnología. El sistema cayó bajo el control de los invasores y se convirtió en una parte del Imperio Yuuzhan Vong. Sin embargo, dos años más tarde, el Imperio fue destruido cuando la Alianza Galáctica retomó su antiguo planeta capital, Coruscant, y mató al Supremo Soberano de los Vong, Shimrra Jamaane. En el 137 DBY, el sistema estaba afiliado al Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' junior novela *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Priority: X'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Race for Survival'' * *''Side Trip'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' Notas y referencias Yavin Categoría:Sistema Yavin